Hexer, the Spirit Hunter
Hexer, the Spirit Hunter, is a Necro Tempest from Nocturna. His powers revolve around weakening and terriffiing his opponents. Base Stats Lore Walking through the forests and striding through swamps, the skeletal shape of Hexer was a constant reminder of what Crogenitor Ingto had done to the life of Nocturna. Hexer himself was a tribesman from a swamp peopled with horrors. One of the many creatures common here was the ancestor of the Distracted Mongrel. Many of the creatures in the Femur Swamp were thin to an extent, the close-growing plants necessetated it. The experiments that Ingto did on Hexer affected him in the same way the Mongrels were: His tissues transmuted into the Spectral Plane, leaving only his skeleton and the baleful orbs of his eyes. Poor Hexer understood only one thing, all he could see was the spirits of his world, plus new nightmares from the Spectral Plane. He spent three days screaming his head off before he came to terms with his new existance. Then he began to experiment. He found the spirits of most wild life to be easily scared, and he built on that, hunting with fear, scaring to death. The calling of spirits that he had learned from the village shaman become amazingly easy. When the Darkspore came to the swamp he called home, he saw their corrupted souls for what they were, destroying them in droves. Taking the mantle of a killer of nightmares, to everyone else he was Hexer, the Spirit Hunter. Description Hexer looks like a bipedal crocodile skeleton with feathers sticking out of the chinks. He has a skirt made of the same feathers( the feathers come frome a swamp plant). He has a few pouches that he keeps knic-knaks in and carries a wooden three-pronged staff. Powers Basic Attack: Fright Call Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 0.8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Scares the spirit of the target, dealing '''5-10 '''Energy damage and Terrifying the target for 2(Can be modified) seconds. Unique Ability: Spirit Summon Range: Self Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20/12 Summons a small spirit pet that has a Energy Vulnerability aura. The pet's stats are based on Hexer's, with a bonus to Dodge. The pet lives for 3 minutes. Using this ability again will enrage the pet, giving it a fear aura. Squad Ability: Terror Hex Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 25 1 second channel. Traps enemies within 15m of the targeted area for 3 seconds, dealing '''4-7' energy damage per second. Enemies exiting the area will be Terrified for 3 seconds.'' Modifiers *'Hexer's Terror Hex: Enemies are Weakened instead of Terrified. '(Blaggen's Affix) *'Hexer's Terror Hex:' 'Less damage but the enemies are Terrified for 6 seconds. '(Torlox's Affix) Passive Ability: Nightmare Wave Every time Hexer uses a power, he stores a bit of energy to release, so, every four special abilities Hexer uses, the fourth Weakens all targets. This buff resets after the fourth. Overdrive Every special ability Hexer uses Weakens all targets. .Variants Alpha - Affliction Bolt Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 Summons a semi-intelligent necroplasm for 12 seconds wich will inflict a curse upon each enemy it touches. Cursed enemies will take '''25 '''Energy damage over 8 seconds. Beta - Lifeforce Siphon Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (6 seconds) Power Cost: 28 Drains health from 1 target, stealing 40 Health, and Hexer takes 50% less damage from other enemies. Cannot move while in use. '' ' 'Gamma - Phantom Charge Range: N/A Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 ''Hexer charges to a targeted point going through all enemies in the way, dealing 15 Energy damage and suppressing them. ' '''Delta - Soul Link Range: Self Cooldown: 11 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 ''Damage taken by Hexer is evenly distributed to the rest of his squad members for 12 seconds. If Hexer is at full health, then healing will also be shared with his squad members. During this time, Hexer will have access to the Passives of all his squad members. Trivia *This character is based on a concept art picture called "VooDoo Hexer". Category:Heroes Category:Necro Category:Nocturna Category:Tempests Category:Darkspore